Inside CxW
by Bearfield003
Summary: When Wesker messes up, it can lead to new life. But will Chris be ok with that? This is what happens when Wesker is not careful. -Wesker was careless, and it was the second time for that night, something the blond is not known for, and when he is careless it leads to drastic consequence, like Chris finding out the truth about his experiments and lifting the younger man onto a lab
1. Chapter 1

INSIDECxW

Chp1

"Looking at it won't make it grow any faster."

Chris rolls his eyes as he looks over at Wesker, a deep frown tugging at his lips showing how much he hates the situation. If Chris knew Wesker better, he would say the captain looks highly amused and Chris hates that. They are in Chris' small apartment, in his bed room. Chris in front of a mirror and the blonde man seated on the S.T.A.R.S members bed. He wearing his usual dark shirt and pants, his jacket over the chair next to Chris' bed.

"You're fault Wesker." Chris hisses between his thin lips, blue eyes glaring into the man's shades, not caring that he can't see Wesker's blue eyes through the mirror.

Wesker smirks- the smirk that does two different feelings for Chris. The younger man can't decide if to punch the smirk from Wesker's lips are kiss it. _Damn the sexy blonde._ Chris can't help but growl. Blue eyes move away from Wesker's' reflection on the mirror Chris is standing in front of, his eyes going back to the trouble he walked into and what it means for both their future.

It's the unexpected arms circling around Chris that his him flinch, Wesker wrapping his arms Chris' frame while the open palm of his hands rest on Chris' slightly curving stomach. Wesker can feel the difference in Chris' expanding waist, which was what Chris was staring at. S.T.A.R.S point man had a body of steal, the younger man working his hardest to keep in shape, and the fact he's been doing this for years. Now his stomach feels soft to the touch, and the lower part of it curving ever so slightly. It isn't something that is immediately noticeable, but Wesker knows Chris' body, and he can feel the changes when he touches Chris' expanding middle making room for what is growing inside.

Just as quickly that Wesker's hands settle on Chris does the younger man push his arms off him, spinning around on his heels with a heated glare. "This is your fault. All of it!" He says in a high tone, clearly angry at the older man. "If you weren't- weren't-" Chris fumbles for the right word, "probing-"

"Experimenting." Wesker clarifies.

"Whatever!" Chris counters, "This wouldn't have happened!"

Wesker nods his head. It's true. It is his fault. He invited Chris to his house, where he was experimenting on the new life forms and Bio Organic Weapons. Chris is too curious for his own good, and ended up stepping into his lab after Wesker went to check if the chicken was ready. It was supposed to be a simple dinner date at his house. The kid moved around his house much better than Wesker anticipated and by the time Wesker found Chris, he had already bumped into his small lab.

 _It happened so quickly, one second they are in each other's throats, yelling and screaming, well from Chris' end, Wesker was compose as always and tried to answer every question with the truth. Because Bio Organic Weapons is the future to man kind. And the next second they are having angry sex. Wesker was careless, and it was the second time for that night, something the blond is not known for, and when he is careless it leads to drastic consequence, like Chris finding out the truth about his experiments and lifting the younger man onto a lab table and accidentally breaking a glass cylinder full of a dark yellow liquid all over Chris' back._

 _At that moment Wesker was too into Chris to care, and Chris was so lost he barely even noticed. But after their heated passion Wesker then grew worried over the younger man, making him go through countless test. The results were satisfying. Chris was perfectly fine, that is until a two months later. Chris didn't tell Wesker, the blonde man finding out on his own. When Chris failed to arrive early for the third day in a row, Wesker found out his number one S.T.A.R.S member has been feeling ill. Without even missing a beat he got Chris to go through another set of test and found something interesting, or in Chris' words, horrendous. There is a small parasite growing inside the young S.T.A.R.S member._

Chris' frown only deepens when he notices Wesker in deep thought. "Get this thing out of me." Chris hisses under his breath, blue eyes once again glaring daggers at the man.

"Tsk, tsk." Wesker says with a shake of his head. "Now Chris, we still don't know what it is. What's growing inside of you, it could be a parasite, or-" Slipping off his shades, Wesker takes a deep breath but before he could answer, Chris is already taking his words from his mouth and saying more.

"Or it can be our kid! Do you hear yourself Wesker?" Chris asks, blue eyes widening in a state of panic. "You're asking me to have some kind of creature, or our kid! Both of these sound crazy!" The pointman declares obviously, his breath slowly speeding up. "This is crazy, this all sounds crazy!"

Gentle hands reach out to touch the S.T.A.R.S member, but Chris is swatting Wesker's hands from next to him. "Don't fucking touch me! This is all your fault! You did this to me!" Chris holds his chest, fingers curling around the fabric of his shirt, a desperate plea taking his blue eyes. "You did this to me! I hate you- I h-" Chris' words are cut in his throat when he sees the hurt flash across Wesker's eyes before the blonde man slips on his shades again. His lips part slowly, blue reflecting the regret of the words that just left his lips, "Wesker, I- You know I didn't mean to…"

It's bad enough he said those words, but seeing the hurt behind the blonde man's eyes, that's something Chris could never allow to pass.

"No- Chris, you're right." Wesker pulls Chris close, making the younger man's nose awkwardly press against the older man's broad chest, his arms pinned under Wesker's. "I promise, that if what's growing inside you is not our kid, I'll get rid of it." He says low enough for Chris to find comfort. "But please don't kill something that could be ours." Wesker's blue eyes meet with Chris' when the younger man looks up at the man. "Please."

Chris has never heard Wesker plead, nor has he ever heard so much pain in the man's voice. A part of him wants to give in, but his heart is beating wildly and he knows Wesker can feel it because of how close they are pressed together. "I'm scared." Chris hates to look weak, especially in front of Wesker, but he can't hold it any longer and he needs to say those words. Looking at himself in the mirror and repeating those words _, I'm scared_ , as he watches his waist expand isn't doing anything for him.

"I know. And I won't leave you, Chris. I promise. I'll be right here, and I'll be in control of the whole situation. I won't lose you."

Slowly Chris nods his head, eyes closing as he let's Wesker's warmth and comforting hand secure him. "Ok." He mumbles into Wesker. "Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

INSIDECxW

Chp2

"What are they arguing about this time?" Brad asks as he looks at Wesker's door and can hear the muffled shouts coming from the other side. He's not sure if to be happy since Wesker's attention has shifted to Chris recently. He doesn't understand why, considering Chris hasn't done anything that should provoke the captain- well more than usual.

Barry shrugs. "I don't know. They've been on edge for about a two months now." Barry isn't sure what's going on. He asked Chris a few weeks ago because the S.T.A.R.S captain keeps calling Chris to his office which leads to an argument, but the ex-pilot only shrugs his shoulders and tells him everything is alright. Barry isn't blind and he knows something is up. Chris is nervous about something, but Barry can't seemt to get it out of him. It's a waiting game, and Barry only hopes Chris will come around soon. It;s the sound of the Wesker's office door opening that catches Barry's attention.

Chris steps out, and the moment he does, everyone in the S.T.A.R.S room turn around to not look like they were trying to eavesdrop- all except for Jill. The woman has a small frown on her lips, not liking how much Wesker calls Chris and much less that the man ends up arguing with the captain. She's scared it will get him fired. But the worse of all is the fact Chris seems so much more distant. If he would only open up to her, maybe she could help, but if she's learned anything from the days leading up to this day... he's been tight lip.

Jill stands up from her chair, walking over to Chris and instead of pressing Chris on the matter, she leans on his desk, a small smile taking her lips when the pointman looks up at her from his seated position on the chair. There is something different about Chris, but she can't place it. He looks tired, and a bit out of it. Seeing him like this always gets to Jill.

"Everything ok Jill?" He asks with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah- um." She takes a deep breath, not wanting to stutter. "Do you want to have lunch?"

Chris' eyebrows furrow, as he licks the surface of his teeth in clear confusion and amusement. "The famous man eater Jill is asking to go lunch with me?" Chris asks while folding his arms over his chest, the playful smirk on his lips a clear signs he's only joking.

Jill rolls her eyes, "Redfield." She says in a teasing tone. "When was the last time we ate lunch together. I'm starting to feel abandoned." The brunette pouts and flutters her long eyelashes in a playful way. "What do you say? Lunch?" She presses, wanting Chris to accept her offer.

She can see the younger man really think over his answer before he nods. It _has_ been a long time since they've had lunch. Though Jill is a man eater, she's never been like that with him. They connected since day one. Chris respects her, not because of her gender, but because she pulls her weight and is skilled. She loves that about Chris.

"Alright." he says with a nod, blue eyes sparing a glance at Wesker's office. Chris swears he saw the man spying on them, but he could be wrong, the moment passing too quickly for Chris to be sure. With a suspicious frown, Chris looks at Jill again. "I'll drive?"

"Of course." She says with a wink.

* * *

Lunch was going fine, that is of course until the woman brought up the concerning problem with Wesker. "What's going on Chris?" She asks once she finishes her fries and leans forward. Though what kept her mouth shut until now was the amount of food Chris packed away in such a short time. She's never seen Chris eat so much in her life, but she decides not to comment on Chris' growing appetite, at least not yet. She doesn't want Chris to go tight lip on her when she got him to go out with her.

"Did Barry sign you up for this?' Chris asks after setting his jaw in annoyance. The man has been asking him all sorts of questions, and it's starting to get annoying. He knows he means well, worried, but he can take care of himself. He's been doing it for as long as long as he can remember. Since his parents passed away. Taking care of himself was hell, but having the life of his younger sister and having to take care of her too… there is nothing worse than that type of responsibility. But he loves his sister, he just didn't want to screw up her life, not when she has so much potential and living up to them now.

"What no!" Jill counters, but when she sees the other man look away in anger she speaks up again. "I'm worried Chris. Are you-" Jill pauses when blue eyes widen and lock with her eyes and for the first time she sees fear in his eyes. _Jill might know what is going on._ "Are you sick?" she finishes, having to start over her sentence. But even before Chris answers, Jill knows, the relief in his eyes that she guessed _wrong_ is enough for her to know.

"No." Chris answers, his attention on the empty plate in front of him. He's a bit ashamed he allowed himself to eat so much. At first he couldn't even stand the thought of food, which was the time he stopped eating out with Jill, but now he can eat anything they put in front of him.

Soft hands curl around Chris' hand and the touch has the man flinch, the touch unexpected, but Jill holds firm. "Chris, if there is anything going on, you know you can talk to me."

Chris scoff under his breath. "I don't know Jill." being pregnant with a baby or some kind of parasite? He doubts Jill would understand, much less be able to help.

Jill leans closer, blue eyes drifting down Chris' front where she can see the fabric of his green vest straining over Chris' stomach. She noticed it about two weeks ago, when Chris had to reach for some files that were stored on the upper shelf. When the man reached, she didn't miss the small pouch that peeked from under his white shirt. Last week the vest looked tight, but now she can see it straining under the pressure of Chris' midsection, and all the food he ate isn't making it better. He definitely gained even more weight from two weeks ago.

"Is Wesker mad about your… weight gain?" She asks carefully, yet the question earns a slap to the face kind of reaction from Chris.

"What no!" Chris stuttered, feeling his palms start to sweat, blue eyes glancing down at his midsection, and to his horror he now realizes how he looks in his vest. Aweful. His belly is pushing against the fabric of his clothes and the way his vest wrinkles and strains makes it that much more obvious. He's been avoiding the mirror, his expanding waist noticeable by the way his pants fit, how tight his shirts feel and just the shift in weight to his front. The shift in gravity has been a bitch lately. But he didn't think it would be noticeable as long as he covered it with his vest, but it seems he was wrong. Really wrong.

Jill sighs deeply, "Chris, talk to me. Are you sick?" She asks again, trying to get the older man to open up to her. Not even Claire knows something has been up with her brother, and that raised red flags for Jill when she called the redhead two days ago.

Chris takes a deep breath, allowing his eyes to look down at their joint hands. "I'm fine Jill. Just a little weight gain. I've been eating a lot recently, and well Wesker's been bit moody about it." He answers while looking up at Jill, hoping she accepts his answer.

The woman seems like she wants to press more but ultimately decides to drop the subject, instead she smiles and orders icecream for them both. "Well, screw Wesker." She says as lightly as possible. "You look fine to me." A soft smile touches her lips, which has Chris smiles back. "Please take care of yourself Chris."

"Thanks Jill."

Thank you for reading! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

INSIDECxW

Chp3

"I told you to take leave from work." Wesker says with a disapproving frown, arms crossed over his chest the way he does every single time he's right, which is a lot. Chris hates it, since the older man can add another, _I told you so,_ to his list.

Chris looks away, a loud huff escaping his lips as his blue eyes land on his bed, wanting to look at anything that isn't Wesker's face. "The baby wasn't going to get hurt, you wouldn't have allowed it." He says under his breath. "I just thought I could continue to be _normal_ for a few more months…"

"Normal?" Wesker asks, his voice low and questioning. Noting the hard look in Chris' eyes, the blonde captain shakes his head, taking a step closer but stops when Chris takes a step back. Chris has been very on and off about their physical touch. One minute he wants Wesker to wrap his arm around him then the next it's like he will bite if he even breaths his direction.

Momentarily a flash of anger flashes in Chris' eyes, his jaw setting before defeat takes over, shoulders slumping forward and eyes downcast. "This isn't normal, Wesker. A man should not be pregnant. I mean, what the hell?" He says while looking down at his growing midsection. He worried about getting a beer gut when he turns 40, but having a pregnant belly at the age of 25? That's never once crossed his minds, and Wesker acts like it's the most natural thing that could possibly happen.

With a sigh, Wesker pulls Chris towards his bed, though he prefers to take Chris to his house knowing the younger man will be far more comfortable and Wesker can keep a better eye on him, but Chris keeps insisting to keep his independence as long as possible.

"Chris- everything I work with is not normal. Maybe some things are worse than others, and sometimes just mistakes. But for me-' Wesker dares to place his hand on Chris' middel, and when Chris doesn't bark at him, Wesker allows his hands to fully rest on the bump. "For me, this is neither a bad thing, much less a mistake. I need you to see that." Wesker says in a tone that is desperate for Chris to believe him.

Blue eyes look up at Wesker, and the blonde man takes off his shades for Chris to see the honesty in his eyes. "I'm scared too. " Wesker whispers, "But I'm not letting some emotion take over my life. I want this more than fear can take it away, and I want you to feel the same. Please." Wesker asks of Chris.

Chris takes a deep breath, but he leans into Wesker's touch and nods his head. "I trust you." He says.

Wesker gently coax the younger man to lay down, his arm around Chris' frame. Chris fights it, but when Wesker tugs harder Chris gives in, allowing his body to be pressed against the captain's.

* * *

It's the grunts and curses that has Wesker sit up in bed, noting he fell asleep and Chris has moved from his side. The blonde man pushes his blonde messy hair back, registering that his shades were moved to the nightstand next to him at some point. Wesker knows it was Chris, he's the only one in the room and Wesker didn't move them. The sound again has Wesker look over at the other side of the room, seeing Chris standing awkwardly there.

"What are you doing?" Wesker can't help but asks.

Chris turns around, his face taking a heated color to it. "Ugh, nothing." Chris says in a tone that clearly screams he's lying. Even to Chris it sounds horrible and he can't help but face palm when Wesker stands up and doesn't believe him,-not that Chris would believe himself.

"What is it Chris?" Wesker asks as he makes his way over, and only stops when Chris turns to fully have his back facing Wesker. "Chris, I said you can trust m-."

"It's not about trust." Chris' low voice interrupts, his back still towards the older man.

Wesker keeps quiet for a few seconds, hoping Chris will continue, and when he doesn't Wesker speaks up. "Then what is it?" he pushes gently, one hand reaching over and laying right on Chris' shoulder.

"It's embarrassing." Chris says while finally turning to face the S.T.A.R.S captain. "Look." He says while regarding his pants.

Without his shades, Chris instantly sees Wesker's eyes widen for a fraction of a second when he sees that the pants Chris is wearing is clearly to small for him. He can see the red lines around his waist of Chris most likely fruitlessly trying to get the button to meet its other end. His stomach is bloated and firm enough to push against the open flaps and not allow them to reach the other end. The shirt is doing a better job than the pants, but Wesker can see that it won't do much after a few more weeks and soon it will be too snug or won't cover his extended belly.

Wesker gently grabs the sides of the open flaps, and even though he can clearly see they won't reach, he gives them a pull, and when they don't budge and it becomes obvious they won't reach its other end, Wesker let's go.

"They are not going to fit." Wesker can't help but comment.

Chris rolls his eyes, taking a step back and pulling his shirt as far as it can reach over his rounded stomach. "Why, thank you captain obvious. Tell me something I don't know." The S.T.A.R.S pointman says in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't get snarky with me, Chris." Wesker says in a low tone, making the brunette roll his eyes before he's walking away from the blonde.

"Where are you going?' Wesker can't help but ask, feeling awkward standing alone without Chris in the same room.

"Hungry." Chris calls over his shoulder as he rubs his lower belly, the fullest part of his body. It's slowly becoming a sizeable baby bump that Chris is sure will be noticeable soon enough. He just hopes he can pass if off as a beer gut until he can't, if not then he'll be stuck home, or… blue eyes avert to Wesker, he'll have to live with Wesker and that will make him very happy as he adds another 'I told you so' onto his growing list.

Wesker follows Chris to the kitchen, leaning his weight against the countertop, as he watches the younger man look through the refrigerator for something to eat. "I'll buy it." Seeing Chris slowly turn to face him, and regard him with a questioning look, the blonde speaks up again, explaining himself. "I'll buy you clothes, and food." He adds, while pushing himself from the counter.

"You don't have to." Chris mumbles, but Wesker is already shaking his head, a small rare smile taking his thin lips. Chris looks away, a small blush taking his cheeks. "Thanks." He whispers under his breath.

"Don't get soft, Redfield. I still need you at the top of your game." The S.T.A.R.S captain makes his way over to Chris and gently pulls the man's head closer to his and plants a small kiss on top of his head. "I'll be back soon." He promises before he makes his leave.


End file.
